The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueandria’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely and early flowering Zonal Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 1998, of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number E-05-12, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number E-03-15, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Dueandria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in April, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings at Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.